The present embodiments relate to athletics and are more particularly directed to a system, method, and apparatus for training a user to swing a member at a moving target, preferably in the context of swinging a ball bat (e.g., baseball or softball).
The field of training baseball and softball players typically strives to develop their ability to swing a bat effectively and to get quality hits more consistently through meaningful practice repetitions. For many players, this is achieved through traditional “batting practice,” wherein over numerous repetitions the batter attempts to strike with his bat an appropriate ball (i.e., either baseball or softball) that is either manually or mechanically projected toward an area adjacent the batter. The practice may be with or without the assistance from one or more persons observing the batter and then attempting to provide guidance to the batter on how to improve his swing. The batter of course is also able to make his own adjustments based on his own observations. Batting practice of this sort, however, involves practical challenges that may in some instances provide drawbacks in accomplishing the practice. Such drawbacks include providing space requirements for facilitating the flight of hit balls, which generally require use of an actual fenced baseball/softball field, an enclosed batting cage, or a fairly large, unpopulated area. Other drawbacks of this technique include: (i) the time and energy required in retrieving balls which, once hit, tend to travel long distances and in myriad directions; and (ii) the ability of non-professional pitchers to effectively deliver proper pitches, that is, to throw balls into the hitting zone consistently for the purpose of efficient and meaningful batting practice. Note that this latter concern is sometimes addressed through the use of an electromechanical pitching device, which while improving accuracy also greatly increases the cost of the system and is also subject to maintenance and repair requirements.
In addition to batting practice, the field of training baseball and softball players also has included numerous swing training systems and devices, some more recent and some that have been around for many years, as further detailed below.
A first known example of a batting practice system and method includes a tethered ball that is affixed to a rope which is connected to a fixed point. This system provides a repeating swing target for batters as they strike the ball and then wait as the tether uncoils and sends the ball back into the hitting zone. This system, however, has various drawbacks, including: (i) it does not require the hitter to track a pitch-like arc of the target/ball; and (ii) it does not give the hitter multi-dimensional swing feedback once the target/ball is struck.
A second known example of a batting practice system and method includes a ball on a zip line, where the ball has a hole in diametrically opposed positions on its surface and through which a pair of static-line ropes pass. An operator of the device pulls the two rope lengths apart, thereby causing the ball to advance along the rope and if properly positioned to advance to a hitting zone adjacent a batter. This system provides a repeatable target for a batter, does not require batted balls to be collected once hit, and gives a batter a roughly pitch-like target/ball to track. This system, however, has various drawbacks, including: (i) the flight of the target/ball is not affected by gravity but is instead shuttled along the rope lengths in an unnatural manner; (ii) it does not give the batter multi-dimensional swing feedback once the ball is struck; and (iii) it does not give the batter the ability to swing freely through the entire hitting zone, as the necessary rope lengths run through the middle of the hitting zone and thus can force the bat into contact with the flight of the ball along the static line or alternatively may cause the batter to contact the rope in lieu of the ball.
A third known example of a batting practice system and method is a so-called “hitting stick.” This apparatus includes as the batting target a molded target/ball affixed to one end of a long flexible (e.g., rubberized) member, and a batter practicing with the device is assisted by a person that holds a distant end of the member and physically leads the target/ball on the member's opposite end into the hitting zone for the batter to hit. This product sometimes is affixed to a mechanized stand that replaces the assisting operator. This system provides a repeatable target for a batter and does not require the batted “ball” to be collected as the ball remains permanently affixed to the stick member. This system, however, has various drawbacks, including: (i) it does not require the batter to track a pitch-like arc of the target/ball; (ii) it does not give the hitter multi-dimensional swing feedback once the target/ball is struck; and (iii) in the case of the hand held version the blow to the stick causes a shock to the person holding the distant end and there is also potential danger involved should that person release the end of the stick while the ball is struck.
A fourth known example of a batting practice system and method includes a combination of practice balls and a simplified or “micro” bat. In this system, the practice balls are typically light-weight (e.g., generally plastic) balls of various materials and sizes, introduced into the hitting zone by either a toss from a “pitcher” or via an automated device (i.e., a pitching machine). The system often employs a thin bat or stick to force the batter to focus more intently on making contact with the projected ball. This system gives the batter repeatable practice at tracking the target/ball into the hitting zone on a (somewhat) pitch-like arc and also provides limited multi-dimensional feedback as to the effectiveness of each individual swing result. One drawback, however, is the weight of the ball; as the weight of the practice ball approaches that of an actual regulation baseball or softball, the space requirements will approach that of an actual live batting practice and thus provide no simulation benefit. Therefore, target/balls must be kept light (generally hollow plastic). As such; their flight is restricted such that they can be hit in a reasonably small space without concern over damage to property or injury to “pitcher”, but the trajectory commensurate with this reduced weight does not produce an overly realistic pitch-like arc. In addition, in such a system the simplified bat does not necessarily approximate the realistic length, weight, or feel of a regulation bat.
In all events, swing training systems, methods, and apparatus are useful to the extent that they can accurately simulate live batting practice conditions for a batter's practice. Further, while the preceding approaches have useful application, the present inventor has observed that they may be improved upon by addressing some or all of the above-stated drawbacks. Such improvements are borne out in the preferred embodiments, as discussed below.